


Miscommunication

by Lilly_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-24
Updated: 2006-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was something that you didn't say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for The Other Side.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Daniel didn’t want to admit that he was angry but he was more than willing to let his team know his feelings, especially Sam.

Sam, the one person who he could always rely on to back up his arguments about the morals of blowing up planets and wiping out entire cultures and belief systems – not this time. Instead, she sided with Jack and gave him looks that cut like the sharpest of knives and he hated himself for it but he wasn’t going to back down. At least not willingly.

One thing that he did know for sure was that nothing between them was ever going to be the same again, not after this. Sure they’d had their disagreements and full-blown arguments in the past but they’d let the issues slide because they were nearly always over something trivial. This wasn’t trivial this was bordering on racism and he wasn’t going to stand for it, he couldn’t believe that she was standing for it but she was and it was hurting him a lot more than he was revealing.

Sam placed a hand on Daniel’s shoulder, smiling at him while she tried to gauge his mood.m“Daniel, are you OK?” she enquired thoughtfully.

“I’m fine. My conscience is clear,” he growled as he moved away from her.

Sam starred at him, disbelief creeping on her features as he stormed off. Rather than going after him she stayed where she was. She wanted to cry but decided that there would be a time and place for that, and hoped that Daniel would be there to hold her, reassure her and comfort her but this time it felt different, it felt final.


End file.
